


Repetition

by MasterSatanOverlord



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: After eight years, Pitch is back and ready to start another war. But this one is much more personal and sinister than before. It's more than nightmares he plans to spread and with his powers stronger than before and only growing, Jack and the rest of the Guardians must find out how to destroy the threat before it costs their lives. Rated T for language, but it might change.





	1. The Return

Flitting around joyfully, I'm sure to tip as many branchfuls of snow onto grouchy people as I can. Even adults need to enjoy snow days. Giggling, I continue on my way to the Bennett's house. When I reach their yard, I call out to my favorite kid. "Jamie! Jamie, get out here!" I float up to his window, knocking on it as he makes his way over, groggily wiping sleep sand out of his eyes. Opening his window, he peers out sleepily before his eyes grow comically large. "Snow day! Happy birthday Jamie!" He marvels at the snowy landscape before quickly ducking back inside. A moment later, I can hear him yelling for Sophie to get up, presumably as he's pulling on his coat and boots because just a moment later he's outside dancing around in the still falling flakes of snow. Laughing along with him, I direct the snow a bit more toward Jamie, making a smidgen more concentrated around him. There's the slamming of a door as Sophie races outside, still fighting her arms into her coat sleeves as she runs into the downpour.

"Woah! Lucky us! It's not even Christmas yet!" Sophie finally gets her coat zipped and she spins around a bit, becoming quickly discombobulated. "I love winter so much!" I skirt away from her, hating the feeling of being walked through, moving closer toward her brother instead. I tap Jamie on the shoulder as I come up behind him.

"You should go get your friends, build a fort, have a snowball fight, enjoy your day." With that, I ruffle his hair and let him do as he pleases. He does knock on the neighborhood kids' doors and soon Pippa, Monty, Claude, Caleb, and Cupcake were all outside launching balls of snow at each other, no need for forts. Twisting and ducking away from frozen spherical objects, the kids run around burning off energy and laughing, enjoying themselves. I do make sure to get in a good hit every now and then, it is kind of in my job description.

After a long day of playing in the snow, the kids trudge their way back inside where their parents are waiting with hot chocolate and warm blankets. I sit beside Jamie as he tells his tales of the day, Sophie jumping in to embellish or add in little points. I smile down at him, after all these years, he still believes, he still sees me. He was my first believer and will always be my favorite kid, even when he becomes old. As he makes his way upstairs, I trail along. "Did you have a good day?" He nods subtly, his mom had already let him know he had to cut off his imaginary friends. That it wasn't good for him to have such an active imagination, he had even overheard her talking on the phone with his father about the possibilities of therapy. After that he made it clear, he could no longer talk to me in front of other people or where other people might overhear. "Good, you deserve to be happy on your day."

Finally upstairs in his room with the door firmly shut, Jamie looks at me with a huge grin across his face. "Thank you so much, Jack, you always do this for me and I never know how to properly thank you." He kind of jumps at me, his arms going around my neck as he hugs me close to him. At first, I don't know how to respond, but then I wrap my arms around him too, gently, trying not to freeze him. Once the hug was over, I turn away so he can change into pajamas and hop into bed. After making sure he's comfortable, I lay beside him, careful not to touch him, so I don't detract from his much-needed warmth. I smile at the now eighteen-year-old boy who, though has physically and mentally matured, is still so much of the same Jamie I met eight years ago during the Battle of Nightmares. Laying on his side, Jamie cuddles up into me, his head on my chest. I peer down at him questioningly. "Is something wrong?" He seems much more somber now that it's just me and him.

"No, not really anyway. It's nothing." He doesn't seem sure himself, so I leave it for now.

"You're gonna get sick," I say, changing the topic. He simply shakes his head and pushes closer to me, the heat from his body seeping through my clothes and warming my skin. Lifting my arm closest to him, I nudge it under his head. Acting as a pillow for him so he doesn't hurt his neck. I lay there, stroking his soft brown hair as he begins to drift off to sleep without the aid of sleep sand. Once he's deep in sleep, I gently remove myself from his bed so I don't wake him up. Kissing his forehead, I duck out the window, frosting it over and leaving him a little note. 'Sorry I had to go, Jamie, I had some work stuff to do. I'll see you later today. Promise.' I set it so that the note would melt away into nothing once the boy had read it.

After leaving the Bennett's, I drift around a bit without a destination in mind, just freezing over landscapes and covering cars and windows in frost. Until I run into that damn rabbit.

"Jack." E. Aster Bunnymund pops out of one of his tunnels right in my nonexistent path. The Australian had his arms folded over his chest and did not look happy.

"Bun-bun." I greet him in a cheerful manner, his nose twitches in synchronization with his left ear and his eyes narrow a bit, sharpening his glare.

"North needs to speak with ya." I make a show of looking around him.

"No yetis this time?" I am, honestly, quite surprised by this, Aster seemed to truly enjoy tossing me in bags before shipping me off to North, who had basically become my father after learning I really had nowhere to go but the lake. "And why's North sending you after me..?" I squint a bit looking closer at his face only to find it quickly fading into a sickly gray, his features sinking in, his fur shedding to leave the one Pitch Black in his place. "Pitch..?" I'm momentarily confused, shocked. How is he here? No… Nonononononononononono…. Jamie.

I don't look back, I can't risk that. I simply jump up, catching on of the northern winds, taking me away from Burgess and toward North's workshop. I push the winds faster, faster, until I've lost any concept of where I am, what the shapes and colors around me mean. And all of a sudden I'm crashing through doors, right into North's office, landing on my rear in front of the large Russian man. Standing once more, I brush myself off as I rush through the words that need to be said without stopping to take even a moment to breathe or take in my surroundings. "North! PitchisbackandheknowswhereJamieisandthiscanonlyendbadlyholyshitwhatdowedo?" Having captured the man's attention, he stops me just as I finish.

"Jack my boy, is good to see you." He smiles, coming forward with arms outstretched as if in an offer for a hug. One that I wouldn't be able to refuse any other time. "What brings you here?"

"North, listen!" I know he probably couldn't understand the rapid fire greeting I had sent him, but he needed to be quiet for a moment while I explained things as best as my limited knowledge would allow me to. "Pitch is back! I just saw him, near the lake in Burgess, what are we suppose to do? Jamie and the other kids are just right there, ready for whatever Pitch decides he wants to do with them, what are we suppose to do?" I repeat, probably emphasizing the way I felt so helpless though we had already beaten the man and his nightmares before.

"Jack, we will find way to get rid of him again. It will be okay." The Russian man places a large hand on my shoulder, though it didn't help the situation, it did somehow manage to calm me, even if just the smallest bit. Taking in a deep breath, I nod my head, steeling myself before looking up at him.

"Okay… He disguised himself as Bunny." I add, just in case this is important information though I don't see how other than possibly leading to uncovering his plan. "It's like he's trying to gain our trust and pick us off." Nodding, the man removes his hand from me before commencing the call to the Guardians, gathering them here. Once they had all gathered and the situation was explained, the rest was foggy. There was no real plan, at least not one more specific than kick Pitch's ass when he next came around. Until the Shadow King was completely annihilated.


	2. The Avoidance

After explaining things to North, I go back to Burgess. Back to the Bennett household. Back to Jamie. When I get back to the familiar house, the sun is just rising, just barely adding streaks of light pink and soft gold to the milky blue sky. Jamie was still asleep in bed so I tap the window, freezing it over entirely, erasing the note I had left.

I set my feet down on the floor of the teenager's bedroom and make my way to the bed. I sit on the edge, folding my legs under myself and lean forward a bit. I stay like that for a few hours until Jamie rolls over with a groan and slowly sits himself up. "You alright kiddo?" I ask, by now the sky was a darker shade of blue, the whole sun was visible and reflecting off the glistening snow that still covered the roads.

"Mm, yeah..." Jamie speaks quietly before yawning and stretching himself out, like a cat. I knew he was fine, but I had to ask. Pitch was back and I knew one of the first things he was going to do was go after Jamie. And I wasn't going to let him even see my Jamie. The still sleepy boy looks over at me. "Are you okay..?" He has concern in his eyes and I give him a small smile, focusing on him for now.

"Of course I am," I say, keeping the truth under wraps for now, I'll wait and tell him later, today though, he can have his last day of normalcy.

"Okay." He grins as he gets out of bed, going to get dressed for the day.

"What are we doing today Jamie?" I ask, trailing along behind him as he moves to the bathroom He closes the door behind us and presses his back to it with a sigh.

"What's really going on Jack?" He asks, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. Without thinking, I reach out and place my hand on his cheek as I move closer.

"Don't worry about it today, alright?" I look into his eyes almost pleadingly. I don't want him to know about it, but I know he won't let me keep him out of it.

He sighs again and glances down before returning his gaze to mine. "Okay..." He moves one hand up to cover mine before smiling up at me in that adorable way he has. "Okay." He says again and I can't help but lean down to kiss his forehead.

"It'll all work out. I promise." I say, keeping my face pressed to his as I whisper the words, making promises before he knows what they even mean.


End file.
